


Vacaciones // Hernygetta

by SandyNekoChan



Category: Hernygetta
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cute, M/M, Romance, cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyNekoChan/pseuds/SandyNekoChan
Summary: Vegetta y Herny por fin van a tener vacaciones, después de trabajar tanto en Wakanda Osasis, intentando restaurarla.Había quedado tan mal después de ser abandonado y modificado por sus clones y Ruperta la abierta.Ahora tendrán un tiempo libre para estar ellos dos solos.* Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.* No adaptación ni copia.* No insular.#Respeto.
Relationships: Herny/Vegetta777





	1. Chapter 1

Vegetta buscaba desesperado a su novio por todas partes, ya que cuando desperto no lo encontro a su lado en la cama. Lo busco por los pasillos, en las escaleras, en la barra, el comedor, la cocina, la recepción, pero no lo logró por ninguna parte, de hecho nadie del hotel donde se hospedaban lo he visto. 

Llamo varias veces a su celular, mas no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas. 

Ya alterado y asustado salió del hotel para buscarlo en la playa que era el último lugar al que no ha ido todavía, al salir por la puerta se dio cuenta del calor que hacia en esa mañana, estaba apunto de pisar la arena blanca cuando encontró a su tierno novio derretido casi cerca de la orilla del mar. 

¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar Herny?, Si era un helado, un lindo heladito que se deshacía en los días más calurosos que pasaban los 35 ° C y debería usar un paraguas, pero no popodía preguntarle o regañarle, primero debería ayudarlo antes de que las gaviotas o las olas del mar se lo lleven. 

En el momento que se acerco a Herny lo miró sonreír le, ¡vaya! Era de que chico más tonto.

Con cuidado y amor recogió todo el liquido pegajoso de su novio echándolo en una cubeta que encontró por ahí. 

Le pidió amablemente a la cocinera prestarle un momento el cuarto de refrigeración.

\- ¿Eres tonto? - Vegetta estaba algo molesto porque no se imaginaba lo que pudo pasar si no llegaba a tiempo.

\- No lo soy, bueno, no tanto, pero es que primero hacía frío y yo me sentía muy bien, después no me di cuenta del tiempo y ya estaba derritiendome.

\- Herny, eres un helado, pudo pasarte algo, joder - suspiró. Sabia que su novio era un inconsciente, mas no sabía que tanto.

\- lo lamento mucho si te asuste ...

\- Me asustaste mucho - respondió Vegetta. 

Herny comenzó a reírse con su risa contagiosa, Vegetta se sorprendió por la repentina risa de su novio, fruncio el ceño molesto de que su joven pareja no lo tomara enserio. 

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó aún más molesto. 

\- Es que eres muy tierno cuando estás preocupado por mí, de hecho eres hermoso aún molesto - habló mientras su cuerpo se estaba reconstruyendo, con trabajo sostuvo la mano de Vegetta y con mucho cuidado la besó. 

El mayor sintió sus mejillas arder por las palabras y acciones de su novio.

\- Realmente quisiera comprenderte - Vegetta soltó un gran suspiro, sacando todas las preocupaciones de su cuerpo. 

Herny simplemente rio suavemente por las palabras de su chico - Te Amo - fue todo lo que le contestó. 

Sin nada más que decir, Vegetta se acerco a su heladito sexy y le dio un tierno beso en los labios saboreando su sabor dulce, aunque no podía decir a que sabía, algunas veces sabia a vainilla, limón, mango u otro sabor que no reconocía .

\- Volvamos al cuarto - sugirió Vegetta al ver como Herny ya estaba bien nuevamente, ambos se fueron a su habitación, claro con tres bolsas de hielo. 

Quizás más tarde puedan ir a la playa. Ahora sólo se dedicarían a quedarse en la cama acostados dándose mimos y muchos besitos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del aire acondicionado. 

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕


	2. Chapter 2

La luna, las estrellas, el mar y la suave brisa marina que golpeaba el rostro de la "joven" pareja, todo era un espectáculo hermoso para aquellos que saben verla con buenos ojos.

El silencio dejaba escuchar las olas que venían e iban, llevándose tortugas bebés, la tranquilidad era gracias a que eran las una vez de la noche y ninguna persona se mantuvo a esas horas. Fue una buena idea que la pareja decidiera salir ha caminar a orillas de la playa tomados de las manos sin preocuparse por el calor o por alguna persona molesta.

— ¡Ostras, que bonito se ve todo! — habla maravillado Vegetta, mirando la enorme luna que iluminaba la oscura noche permitiendo ver casi todo a la perfección.

— ¡Un calamar! — grito feliz Herny, soltándose de su novio para ir por el calamar que nadaba tranquilo — ¡Comida! 

— ¿Qué? .. — Vegetta pregunto confundido, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que Herny lo soltó y se acerco a la orilla de la playa — no, no, no, ¡Herny! ¡No! 

— ¿Por qué no? Es comida.

— Hernando, tenemos comida en el hotel, no necesitamos pescar — caminó hasta su novio para tomarlo de la mano y alejarlo del mar — además prefiero aprovechar este momento para ...

— Para ... - sin quedarse con la duda, sintieron sus labios ser presionados por la boca de Vegetta. Que lo beso de manera dulce dandole primero piquitos, provocándole risa, sintió como los besos comenzaron a ser intensos al pasar los minutos. Vegetta iba succionando sus labios disfrutando del sabor, ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y el mayor le fue chupando y mordiendo sus labios. Sintió un placentero dolor cuando su novio lo mordió dejandandole una pequeña herida, el aliento tibio golpeo sus labios mojados, por sus salivas mezcladas, abrió la boca para intentar recuperar el aliento. Respiro un poco de oxígeno, llenando sus pulmones para luego sentir como la lengua de Vegetta, entraba en su boca acariciando la suya, el mayor fue recorriendo cada parte de su boca como si fuera la primera vez que la exploraba.

— Besarme y no le prestes atención a nadie más que a mí — hablo Vegetta, serió mientras se separaba un poco del rostro de su novio para tomar aire - only yo necesito tu atención.

— Que posesivo. Sr. De Luque, pero quedate tranquilo, yo sólo puedo verte a ti ya nadie más — sonrió Herny, admirando los ojos amatistas de su novio brillar.

Vegetta acarició la mejilla de Herny sintiendo su piel fría, amaba la suavidad de esta y lo bien que venía en los días de calor, pero más amaba cuando el frío de su cuerpo contrastaba con el calor del suyo al hacer el amor.

— Me alegra oir eso, Hernando de Luque. 

Ambos volvieron a besarse con tanto amor, agradeciendo haber decidido salir por la noche, púes toda la playa era totalmente suya.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕


	3. Chapter 3

La habitación estaba casi a obscuras, siendo iluminada solamente por las velas que estaban en cada esquina y en el centro de la mesa, creando una atmósfera misteriosa. Al lado de las velas, descansaban dos copas de vino casi vacías, dos platos de cane con puré de papas, un pequeño cesto de panes de mantequilla y en el suelo están esparcidas pétalos de rosas. La música romántica sonaba por toda la habitación y la pareja se miraba con una sonrisa tímida, púes hacia mucho tiempo que no compartían una cena romántica tan íntima. 

Todos los días estaban rodeados de sus amigos, atendiendo problemas de los aldeanos, trabajando o peleando para aplacar las invasiones contra su pequeño pueblo. Al final del día ambos terminaban dormidos en su enorme cama, y sí, después de mucho tiempo saliendo, terminaron acordando que vivirían juntos. No fue fácil al principio acostumbrarse al estiló de vida del otro, pero aprendieron a tener reglas, una buena comunicación y un respeto enorme por la privacidad, trabajo y objeto del otro. 

Por eso, ahora ambos chicos se sentían como si fuera su tercera cita, no podían evitar que la felicidad no invada el pecho de ambos y sus inevitables sonrisas sean cómplices de sus nerviosismo. 

— Herny — Vegetta miraba con amor a su chico helado — quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarme así contigo para siempre. 

— No. Porque yo quiero verte envejecer a mi lado — Herny tomó la mano de Vegetta, para acariciarla con ternura.

— ¿Me seguirás queriendo aunque sea viejo y ya no sea atractivo? 

— Vege... -- sin poder evitarlo, Herny soltó un enorme suspiro, no le gustaba tocar mucho ese tema. — Sé que mi apariencia no cambiara, tal vez mis chispas de caramelo se pongan blancos solamente, también soy consciente de que envejecerás, ¡pero no importa porque aún así te seguiré amando con toda mi alma! ¡tú eres él dueño de mi vida! No viviré más que tú, no soy inmortal, moriré y seré enterrado al lado tuyo, por eso le doy gracias a los dioses. Además tendremos a nuestros hijos hechos todos unos adultos. 

— Pides mucho a la vida, te amo tonto — fue toda la respuesta que pudo dar Vegetta al ver brillar los ojos negros de Herny como una estrella fugas en la noche más oscura. Sabe que su amado novio quiere ser padre algún día. 

— Además, ya eres calvo — hablo Herny, desviando la mirada a un lado, mirando un cuadro colgado en la pared. 

— Herny. ¿Quieres ver que tengo calvo? — Vegetta hablo molesto, mientras observaba la sonrisa de su novio. 

— No hace falta, sé muy bien dónde hay pelo y dónde no — sin poderlo evitar Herny le guiño el ojo a su novio de manera coqueta — y lo mejor de todo es que sólo yo puedo saberlo. 

— Ah, ¿Sí? — Vegetta se cruzo de brazos.

— Sí, porque al igual que yo, eres celoso amor. 

— Eres un tontito — Vegetta beso la mejilla de Herny, sintiendo el frío de su piel, al separarse observo sus labios y sin poder aguantarse lo beso con calma sintiendo una gran felicidad. Estaba tan concentrado, y con sus ojos cerrados cuando un frío rodeo su dedo anular. 

Despacio, Vegetta se separo de Herny para ver lo que tenía en su mano izquierda, era un hermoso anillo de diamante. El de ojos amatista, observo el anillo asombrado sin poder creer que tenga ese anillo en su mano.

— Herny... — por segunda vez en la vida a Vegetta le estaba temblando la voz por la emoción, sus ojos se cristalizaron ocasionando que vea borroso — esto... Esto es...

— Sí, Vegetta, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo — sin una pizca de duda Herny miró de frente a Vegetta, que tenía las mejillas rojas como manzanas — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Con una enorme sonrisa, el gran héroe de Wakanda Oasis se lanzo a los brazos de su novio helado, mientras gritaba un claro y fuerte: Sí. 

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕


	4. Chapter 4

El amanecer se mostraba hermoso con sus tonos negro, azul, naranja y blanco. Una maravillosa vista para las personas madrugadoras que se despiertan para ir algún lado temprano o simplemente les gusta ver el show.

El silencio era relajante y hacia el momento íntimo o al menos eso pensaba Herny, que observaba el amanecer con su taza de café entre sus manos, mientras estaba sentado en una silla frente al ventanal que daba al balcón con Vegetta aún dormido en la cama.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían sumergiéndolo entre varias emociones. Hoy era su último día en el hotel, mañana partirían de nuevo a Wakanda Oasis a seguir con sus deberes y vida cotidiana, pero ahora con un nuevo plan que no retrasaría por nada del mundo: su boda con Vegetta. Quiere unir su vida con el chico perfeccionista, lo más pronto posible y poder presentarlo como su esposo ante todo el mundo. Esos pensamientos llenaban de "mariposas" su estomago, poniendo sus mejillas coloradas, se sentía igual que un adolescente enamorado, pero así lo ponía Vegetta.

Escuchó un ruido atrás suyo, llamando su atención, volteo a ver que pasaba. Vegetta estaba despertándose de su largo sueño; Herny dejo su taza de café en una mesa cercana y se acerco a su prometido sentándose en un costado de él en la cama, observado lo con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Buenos días, Vegetta! — sonrió Herny entusiasmado de ver a su príncipe despertar. Por fin podría hablar con él.

Vegetta trato de aclarar su vista lo mejor que podía. Lo primero que vio, fue los brillantes ojos negros de su prometido, éste le miraba entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa. Sin poder lo evitar, imitó la sonrisa de su prometido. Estiró su mano para tocar su mejilla, acariciándolo con el pulgar, sintiendo el frío de su piel que puso su piel erizada — Buenos días chiqui.

— Te perdiste el amanecer — con delicadeza, Herny acarició el contorno del rostro de su prometido para luego agacharse y besarlo en los labios.

— No importa. A ti es a quién quiero ver todas las mañanas de mi vida.

— Te despertaste muy cursi — habló Herny, sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse rojas de nuevo por las palabras de Vegetta que lo miraba con su perfecta sonrisa.

Sin responderle, Vegetta abrazó el cuerpo de su prometido acostándolo encima de su cuerpo. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y amo con locura reflejarse en ellos, sin pensarlo mucho, acerco el rostro del menor al suyo y lo beso con dulzura.

Herny dejándose llevar por la acción y sus sentimientos, le siguió el beso a su chico, cada beso sabia a gloria, como agua fresca en un día caluroso.

Era tan gratificante para ambos sentirse, como sentir sus corazones latir juntos.

Herny en un momento comenzó a sentir las manos de Vegetta recorrer su espalda e ir más abajo. — Creó que, que deberíamos parar — en ese momento sintió una mordida en su cuello — ¡Ah! Vegetta...

— Shhh — Vegetta tomó la nuca de Herny acercándolo a él y lo beso nuevamente, pero ahora con hambre. Ambos sin querer separarse, siguieron besándose.

Y como dicen: _una cosa llevo a la otra._ Los dos terminaron haciendo el amor envueltos en las sabanas azules de la cama.

Las mujeres de la limpieza ni siquiera se atrevieron a tocar la puerta cuando escucharon los sonidos raros que salian de la habitación. 

En el resto de la tarde, la pareja bajo a jugar al casino, bueno, quizás más concreto, Vegetta, que ya llevaba ganando más que todos en ese lugar mientras que Herny apoyaba a su prometido emocionado y contento al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su pareja.

Por la tarde salieron a comer a un restaurante pequeño que tenia una terraza que daba al mar, ambos se sentaron en una mesa y apreciaron la bella vista de las olas golpear la orilla de la playa, el clima era cálido ayudando a las personas a no usar suéter. Ambos tomaron sus manos encima de la mesa, mostrándo su amor frente a todos los demás clientes, comieron una buena cena acompañado de un buen vino tinto que casi se acabaron por completo y eso los tenían muy relajados. Al terminar caminaron por la calles semi vacías, hablando de recuerdos y como querían su boda. Los dos tenían una idea clara: que sea en un jardín. 

Herny un poco cansado se sentó en una banca de un pequeño parque, Vegetta se sentó a un lado de su chico y lo abrazo por los hombros acercándolo a su pecho. Olió el champú de su pelo y restregó su cara en el sedoso cabello.

— Quién diría que estoy a punto de casarme contigo, Vegetta, Vege, Veyeta, doble7, culebra — sin poderlo evitar, Herny comenzó a reírse por los nombres que le pone a su prometido — Lobo oscuro, calvo...

— ¿Terminaste? — Vegetta miro el perfil de su amor, ya que estaba su cabeza recostado en su hombro y acostado en su pecho mirando la luna que iluminaba el oscuro cielo.

— hummm, siento que estoy olvidando uno — el heladito fingió estar pensando — ¡Oh! También, amor de mi vida, cariño, cielo, corazón, sugar daddy...

— Sobre todo, "papito" — habló Vegetta, besando el cuello de Herny, escuchando a su chico suspirar, era muy sensible, eso le gustaba — ¿Otra vez te puse caliente?

— No... — Herny miró a los ojos a Vegetta, realmente amaba el color de sus ojos — o tal vez sí — sonrió.

Vegetta rio un poco por las palabras sinceras del menor. Si lo pensaba bien, desde la primera vez que lo conocio le gusto. Cuando comenzaron a convivir más seguido, se enamoró de toda su persona, incluso sus defectos, por eso no dudo nunca llegar hasta este momento, casarse con él. — Volvamos al hotel, debemos disfrutar nuestra última noche de vacaciones.

— De acuerdo — susurro Herny un poco ansioso por llegar al hotel.

..............................

Muy temprano por la mañana, la joven pareja se encaminó a Wakanda Oasis. Estaban emocionados por darle la noticia a todos sus amigos. 

Pero se va llevar más sorpresa Vegetta, al ver " los detalles nuevos" que le pusieron a su casa como regalo.

Fin.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic me gusta mucho. 😍   
> Es muy cursi. 😄


End file.
